Dark Fairy
The Dark Fairy, who also goes by Madame Thorn, is the mother of Faybelle Thorn, a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. As someone who is considered fairy royalty due to her admirable powers, and someone who embraces her evil side, she is notoriously feared in the fairytale world. Character Personality As a fairy with essentially unlimited power, the Dark Fairy takes pride in being the most admired and the most feared of the fairies. Due to her curse, the Dark Fairy is never invited to anything, so she has become a master at spying and eavesdropping, wanting to be sure to make an appearance at the most prestigious events despite having not been invited. Having vowed to never live in the shadows, the Dark Fairy has made it her mission to embrace the light. Though she has an intimidating presence, the Dark Fairy does have a soft spot for her daughter, Faybelle, who she loves dearly. The Dark Fairy even goes so far as to say she'd drop everything to be by Faybelle's side should Faybelle need her. She is quite strict, however, having told Faybelle that if cheerhexing should get in the way of her destiny, she would put a stop to it. Appearance The Dark Fairy is a tall woman with pale grey skin, straight silvery-white hair, and dark eyes. She has translucent fairy wings that have a black edging around them. Her wings are described as magnificent, powerful and delicate at the same time. She prefers to wear light colors unlike most villains. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the mother of Faybelle Thorn. She has no other known relatives. Book Upon discovering Faybelle's wings have grown overnight, the Dark Fairy escorts her to her first fitting in Fairy Town. When she steps out of their limousine, all the townspeople stare in awe. The Dark Fairy encourages Faybelle to embrace this, telling her to let them stare and admire. As she enters the shop, a blue-haired fairy almost bumps into her. The blue-haired fairy apologizes, but the Dark Fairy does not respond. After Faybelle's fitting, Faybelle asks the Dark Fairy about the blue-haired fairy. The Dark Fairy tells her that her name is Mrs. Goodfairy, and as a fairy godmother, she is of no importance. She goes on to tell Faybelle that fairy godmothers are servants to their magic, while they, as dark fairies, serve no one, which is why they are the most admired and feared. The summer before Faybelle would enter kindergarten, The Dark Fairy sends an invite to the Breadhouses, asking Ginger to attend a playdate with Faybelle. When they arrive, the Dark Fairy introduces Faybelle to the Candy Witch and her daughter, Ginger. Ginger offers Faybelle a cookie, and the Dark Fairy asks if they're poisoned, to which the Candy Witch replies she would never try to poison a comrade's daughter. The Dark Fairy then tells the girls to go play while she and the Candy Witch visit. One day after Ginger leaves from a playdate, Faybelle asks the Dark Fairy why she doesn't look like a typical villain. Faybelle comments on the Candy Witch's attire, a pointed black hat and black dress, in contrast to her mother, who doesn't wear black at all. The Dark Fairy praises Faybelle for being so observant, and explains to her how in stories, black is used to represent dark forces, and white is used to represent goodness. The Dark Fairy says that light doesn't have a moral compass, and advises Faybelle to embrace the light and never let herself live in the shadows. The Dark Fairy gets word of Faybelle's wilted wings from Baba Yaga and calls Faybelle on her MirrorPhone. She tells Faybelle she's sending the driver to pick her up right away. Faybelle says she can't go home because she has too much to do, but the Dark Fairy says she needs to heal at home. The Dark Fairy thinks that someone attacked Faybelle with dark magic, saying she knows when dark magic is involved, as she is dark magic herself, and Faybelle says she's never been hit with dark magic though. Faybelle then insists that she's old enough to fight her own battles. The Dark Fairy thinks for a moment, seeming to suspect what had really happened, and then agrees, but tells Faybelle that if she needs her, she will fly over as quickly as possible. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users